creationkeepertestfandomcom-20200216-history
People's Army Avenue (Fallen Times)
People's Army Avenue - avenue in Warsaw, which is a part of Łazienkowska Thoroughfare. Starting near ruins of Central Statistical Office and collapsed in present days bridge of Independence Avenue to Łazienkowski Bridge. Once it was one of the most important highways in the city, but now this is an avenue, where exist many of car wrecks, thrown trucks, some buses and trolleybuses and even a few flying units, which fell from the sky during the Doomsday. History That avenue was planned in 1920s and was created during the times of Great World War, however all street sections were completed at the beginning of 1930s, so during the times of Verdun truce. When the street was opened for people of Poland it allows to delete a traffics in Downtown of Warsaw and also those of city avenues which were at that time completely full of cars and by that traffic existed at every rush hour, like Piłsudski, Entente, Jerusalem, Ujazdów and 1905 Revolution. Everyday by that street went thousands of vehicles. During the occupation of Poland by Germany and their allies invader changed a name of this way on Otto Skorzeny street, which automatically outclassing her from avenue rank. More important was that Nazis removed Polish Riding Monument and decided to build in this place monument for the glory of NSDAP. Worse for polish people was that they changed mural which showed patrons of that street - People's ArmyGuerilla group, worked in 1914-1917 on the territories of former Congress Poland. It was socialist and communist military organisation as a unsolicited volunteers from russian, french, british, american and even brazilian army, which subjected to Councils Commitee, which in 1916 gave control to the hands of Polish National Committee, when it was declared as a official polish government. In 1917, before People's Army were dissolved, 400 thousand men served in her, which classified her as the biggest polish army, except Polish Legion in Russia. During the second part of war it back as a communist polish guerilla organisation. - for ugly big posters of Hitler, Goebbels, Himmler and other important Nazis. In the 17th July 1941 members of so-called Minor sabotage, just under the eye of cameras, organised at night famous action. During her they painted on posters yelloy Star of David with german title "Jude"Ger. Jew, which fully annoyed occupant. Local commander of Gestapo and SS Franz Kutschera, who was killed some years after, ordered his men to find makers of this sabotage and killed them. This however ended a failure, so he decided built a provisional military camp and accidentally identified people, which were at the time of sabotage there, and their families, sent to an execution. After a liberation of Warsaw in the place of that bloody event city government built a plate in memory of those 65 men and women whose were shot in this place. To 20th March 1950 this way were normal. But in that day the world ended, when League and Axis attacked each other by weapons of mass destruction. It's started when Germany decided attack in that way League cities. Minute later their allies do the same, minute later after that League started the counterattack by ABC weapons, like Axis. Most of bridges collapsed, many vehicles which stopped there where abandoned during the alarm, which created a huge traffic, considering that was morning rush hours and many people went to work. Those, who didn't make it, died during the fire exchange between two powers. What's interesting bombs from drones and warheads didn't fall into avenue, but at her surrounding areas. However shockwave damaged the highway, her asphalt was just annihilated and vehicles fly. Half of a century after that events wreckes of some machines, including flying, which during the exchange fell from the skies and punched in the earth, can be found still at the way ruins. Trivia *In reality this avenue existed at the city blueprint in 30s of 20th century as a Józef Piłsudski Avenue, but building of her and all of Łazienkowska Thoroughfare was abandoned during Second World War. However way was builded at the beginning of 1970s, after war ended in 1945, during the time Edward Gierek's regime in People's Republic of Poland. People's Army Avenue, like her real version, exist from crossroads of Wawelska street and Independence Avenue to Łazienkowski Bridge. References pl: Aleja Armii Ludowej (Fallen Times) Category:Fallen Times Category:Streets